


glow in the dark constellations are perfect

by failwolfhale



Series: My Tumblr Fics/Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek takes his plastic stars seriously, Established Relationship, so not what you're thinking, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek takes putting up glow in the dark stars on their bedroom ceiling very seriously. So seriously that they need to buy a new bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	glow in the dark constellations are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Sterek breaks the bed. by treehiller23

"Stiles, that's not even right," Derek pointed out, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest. 

"Dude, they're glow in the dark stars. It doesn't have to be scientifically accurate. Besides, I made the big dipper," Stiles pointed out, peering at Derek over his shoulder from where he was standing on their bed sticking the little plastic stars on the ceiling. 

"And you put it in the wrong place. It's more over to the north," Derek said with a smirk and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, then, why don't you come do it then, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Glow-In-The-Dark-Constellations," Stiles replied, moving back and crossing his arms, slightly unsteady standing on the mattress. 

"Fine, I will," Derek agreed, climbing up on the mattress next to Stiles and elbowing his way into Stiles' spot. "Hand me the stars." 

Stiles shook his head and smacked one into Derek's hand, digging the edge of one point into Derek's palm. Derek shot him a dirty look and went to work rearranging their plastic ceiling constellations. At one point, Derek got this adorably focused look on his face, brows drawn together and tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, and Stiles couldn't help it. He reached forward and danced his fingers over Derek's ribs, tickling him and causing Derek to yelp and squirm around. 

"Stiles!" Derek gasped, a grin splitting his face involuntarily as he tried to escape Stiles' fingers. 

"Derek," Stiles returned with a grin, chasing him around the mattress and trying not to fall over.

As it was, gravity was not on their side and they ended up toppling over. They bounced on their way down and stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Stiles had landed half on top of Derek and Derek wound his arms around Stiles' waist, burying his head in Stiles' neck. They both pulled back with wide eyes though when the wooden bed frame gave an ominous groan and then all of a sudden there was a crack and they were sliding down the bed towards the wall. Stiles' head hit the cracked headboard and then he split into laughter at Derek's shocked expression.

"Oh my god," Stiles wheezed, sliding sideways so he wasn't head over ass  still. "We broke the bed. Oh my god." 

Derek just groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "The Pack is never going to believe this." 

**Author's Note:**

> Enter the madness. [I dare you](http://failwolfhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
